1. Technical Field
The invention concerns an excitation system for an antenna with a parabolic reflector and a dielectric radiator which is attached to the end of a hollow conductor used to guide electromagnetic waves, and is located in the center of the reflector and has a metallized end face designed as a subreflector (DE 29 38 187 A1).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the subreflector, such antennas are also called "Cassegrain" antennas. They are used for radio, television, telephone and data transmissions for example. Antennas in accordance with the above mentioned DE 29 38 187 A1 are relatively simple to construct since the radiator with subreflector used as the "exciter" is supported by the hollow conductor which is attached to the center of the reflector. To provide the correct dimensions to the circular radiator and reflector, essentially only the relative dielectric permittivity .epsilon..sub.1 of the dielectric material being used must be taken into consideration. The excitation system known from DE 29 38 187 A1 can be used for parabolic antennas with a circular reflector which is formed as a rotated paraboloid.